


When Everybody Left Us Together

by nine_rainbows



Series: JFF (Just For Fun) [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Daddy Kink, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Top Michael, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael and Luke left in the dressing room (AGAIN).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everybody Left Us Together

Once again, Michael and Luke left in the dressing room. Both boys agreed that they're going to watch movie together while they waiting for Calum and Ashton. After some couple minutes, Luke suddenly feels his eyelids are getting heavier so he decided to rest his head on Michael's lap. The older didn't even refuses and letting Luke instead. Currently, Michael is sitting on the couch with both of his arms stretched on the headrest while Luke calmly lays by his side and looking to the TV screen.

After a couple minutes, Luke fell asleep. Michael noticed when the younger doesn't respond to him anymore. He shakes Luke's body slowly to wake Luke up, but Luke squirms and flipping himself to the other side instead. But what makes Michael feels uncomfortable is, the tip of Luke's nose almost touched his dick. Michael could feel steady breath on his clothed dick that makes him hardening in his jeans. He mouthed 'fuck' through his heavy breathe along with Luke opening his eyes instantly when Michael's dick touched his nose. Luke widens his eyes, then looks up at Michael. Shit, the way Luke looks at him made him hardening even more inside his jeans.

"Mikey? I think you're not alright." Luke noticed even though he's still a little bit sleepy, but he could sees it clearly through Michael's face that he's definitely not alright. And yes, Michael was. But, Luke still in his position and didn't even trying to move.

Michael rolls his eyes, "Who said I'm alright when your breath felt on my dick."

"You want me to release it?" Michael's heart almost dropped right after Luke said that. Michael gives a frozen glare, gaping his mouth. Luke still looks up to Michael and waiting for the older to answer. But then Michael already has an answer to Luke's question.

"If you don't mind." Michael heavily snorted and he feels lost.

With no hesitations, Luke runs his hands to unbuckled Michael's belt and undid his jeans. Luke slipped his hand inside Michael's boxers and letting the older's dick springs out freely. Luke wraps Michael's dick in his hand and starts moving up and down while the other hand massages his balls. It caused Michael to whimpers and let a low moan. But, he doesn't keep it low anymore when Luke started to lick the tip of Michael's dick which was already leaking with precum, then began to feed himself with Michael's dick into his mouth and slowly bobbing his head up and down. One of Michael's hands reaching down, buried in Luke's hair and tugging on it while the other hand balls into fists on the headrest.

"Fuck, Luke." Michael whimpers as Luke swallows his dick deeper into his throat and deep throat him. Luke knew they would go on stage, but it's going to happen in a couple hours, he thought he's gonna be okay.

Michael couldn't think straight, because the pleasure eats him alive when his dick slides in and out of Luke's mouth right now. It feels wet and slick inside, making him pleasuring more. And they both were needy as hell.

Suddenly, Luke pulled out of Michael's dick only to catches his breath and lick the tip again, then continues gagging. Michael realizes he's become a moaning mess and he couldn't stop swearing whenever the tip of his dick touched the wall of Luke's throat. Luke hums in satisfaction while he is working on Michael's dick. He likes to hear Michael whimpering, moaning and groaning, because the older voice heard so beautiful in his ears. Wished Calum and Ashton could hear and also watch this situation, so maybe they're gonna do the same like they do right now or they're going to fuck and compete who's the best fucker between the couples. Guessed that'll be hot.

Michael feels like he needs to cum and it seems Luke already knew, so he pulled out Michael's dick and wraps his hand around the length as him pacing up and down quickly to help the older to cum. No need to take a long minute Michael finally shot a load of his cum into Luke's mouth and the younger immediately swallows it. Then Luke gets up to his knees for support, positioning himself on Michael's lap and kissing the older cherry lips eagerly. Luke pushes his tongue into Michael's mouth so the brown haired taste himself in Luke's mouth. Not even a minute, Luke broke the kiss and smiled.

"You tasted good. You know that." A smirk showed on Luke's face as he pecked Michael's lips.

"I know. I was tasting it from your mouth. It felt disgusting, but not that bad," Michael also pecked Luke's lips and giving him a quick kiss. But then he continues his words, "Tonight. In my room. How's that?" He realizes he needs more than this and he's still hard just from the blowjob.

"Deal. Just pulling me into your room, Daddy." Luke chuckled and Michael quickly turned on just from those sentences. Of course he was, because Luke's voice was too seducing for him.

"Daddy, hm?" Michael instantly slapped Luke's clothed ass cheek, but not so hard, "Okay baby boy. I'm gonna wreck your boy's pussy until you can't even walk."

"I'll be a good boy, Daddy. I promise." Luke bites his lip ring, then throw a swift kiss on Michael's lips and gets off from the older lap, sitting next to him. Michael immediately hides his loosens dick inside his boxers and zipped his jeans. They both look at each other and throw a silly smirk as Calum and Ashton coming inside the dressing room. Well, they're lucky to do at the right time, if not, they'll get caught.

Calum and Ashton raise their eyebrows when they see their friends smiling to each other. Ashton firstly commented, "Guys? What's so funny?" He asked.

They both turned their heads and Michael answers his question, "Nothing. We just did something funny, but it's our secret." He looks at Luke again and they chuckled.

But as their best friends, Calum doesn't think they found a joke, because Luke looks like a mess right now, "I hope that's true. Because my feeling told me you guys lied." The tanned boy shook his head and making his way to the table where's the coffee machine be as Ashton follows. Michael and Luke were wanted to laugh, but they can't. Just can't.

Well, no way Calum would believe what Michael just said, because when Michael and Luke left in a room together, something always happen. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? If there's some mistakes, let me know. I'm still practicing. :)


End file.
